Ted Grant (New Earth-Forty Seven)
History Origin Ted Grant was an orphan from birth left at a church in New York City shortly after he was born, with nothing but a note with his name on it. Ted spent his childhood having to fight for the little things among the other orphans. But unlike the other orphans Ted was not the type of guy to watch people go without and would often help out the little guy. During his time at the orphanage, Ted accepted he would not get adopted and would set out on his own when he turned 16, believing that if he stayed he would just be a burden. A few months after leaving the orphanage, Ted would save a man from a mugging, which he stumbled on accidentally. After beating the mugger unconscious, the man thanked him and told him to come to his home with him, to talk. The man upon arriving at his home introduced himself as "Socker" Smith, an ex heavy weight boxer. He goes on to tell Ted that he can tell that he was destined to be a boxer and wants to train him, which shocks Ted. Smith then tells him all he has to do is talk to his parents and they can start training in a week. Ted then tells Smith that he is homeless and an orphan from birth and expecting to be told to leave, but to his surprise, Smith smiles and says that will make this easier then. He goes on to say that he doesn't care that he is an orphan or that he is homeless and comments his parents were stupid to leave him. He tells Ted he can live with him and can start training tomorrow and comments that he will be one of the greats. Wild Ted Grant Socker would train Ted for years acting as both his trainer and manager teaching him multiple boxing techniques that he mastered in no time, which caused Socker to describe him as boxing genius. He would take on the nickname Wild Ted Grant and would enter the boxing world at 20. Ted after 9 years of working with Socker and 5 years of boxing, Ted would ascend to the top of the boxing world and would fight his championship bout against Juan Montez the reigning champ. Before the match, to bookies threatened Ted and Socker to throw the fight in the fifth round, commenting that he was odds on favor of winning and if he throws the fight he could just win the next year. Ted and Socker would refuse, but after they did, the two bookies would comeback and kill Socker and frame Ted for the crime. Ted would escape the police and would decide that he needed to clear his own name and avenge Socker. Wildcat After beginning his life on the run, Ted tried to think of a way to find and get the two bookies to confess. After hearing about the new superhero in Metropolis, Ted decides that might be the best way to capture the two. He would create his costume from some old black clothes he found and an old cat Halloween mask. He would take the alias of Wildcat and would take to the streets. He would shake down multiple thugs, until he located the two, who after found them told them to go to the cops and confess all their wrong doings or else. The two would and Ted's name would be cleared and he would fight against Juan Montez, who after 15 rounds fell and gave Ted the championship. After winning the bout, Juan would talk to Ted after the match and told him that he was glad he won and commented that he know he was innocent from the beginning and that he was a good man. After this Ted tells Juan the truth about him being Wildcat an clearing his name, but after hearing it, Juan tells him that Ted is a good man and that he decided to retire and become Ted's new coach, manager, and friend. Ted after hearing decides to continue operating as Wildcat and help more people. Justice Society During his time as Wildcat, he would end up joining the secret team of superheroes known as the Justice Society and work with them to stop threats covertly. Retirement After reaching his early 40s, Ted would retire from super-heroics and begin running his private gym and teach people skills to protect themselves. Modern Era Training Batman Category:Males Category:Resurrection Category:Regular Humans Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:New Earth-Forty Seven Category:Heroes Category:Justice Society (New Earth-Forty Seven) Category:Created by Shiplord13